Si no fuera por los celos
by HikariTomohedaz-09
Summary: tristeza y dolor. esos son los sentimientos que el sentía lo ha perdido todo por culpa de sus celos. sus estupidos y malditos celos


hikari: Holaaa me llamo hikari tomoheda! no puedo decir que este es mi primer fics por que no lo es ya que eh escrito un MILLÓN de historias en mi celular pero si diré que este es el primero que subo haci que espero les guste

* * *

**Era una noche fría en la regio de jotho y como no?si estaba lloviendo, todos los dex holders excepto una estaban en un cementerio y esa era crystal**

**todos estaban frente a una lapida? todos lloraban y llevaban ropa negra? pero que demonios ah pasado aquí?**

**todo tiene un significado y ese es "gold" todo eso paso por sus estupidos y malditos celos y solo por eso ya que, bueno. es mas fácil culpar otras cosas, pero por que no culpara mas cosas:**

_**si no fuera por sus celos, si no fuera por su comportamiento de pervertido, si no fuera por su insistencia, si no fuera por su malicia, si no fuera por esas estupidas parejas que veía cada día en el parque, si no fuera por su salvajismo y si no fuera por silver no le habría pasado eso a crystal. si no fuera por esas cosas y silver. crystal no habría...**__**Muerto**_

_**Todos se van del cementerio con excepción de gold y silver**_

_Silver. -pone una mano en el hombro de gold quien estaba frente al altar de crystal llorando- Gold...- su voz sonó seca e indiferente-_

**_Gold levanta la mirada y lo ve_**

_silver: -lo ve con mirada sin expresión, llena de decepción, tristeza y de seriedad- solo piensa en lo que hiciste...y que lo que le paso a ella.. no afecte tu comportamiento -empieza a caminar hacia la salida pero antes de salir dice- pero una cosa mas...De verdad ella merecía eso? de verdad merecía morir? yo no lo creo -empieza a caminar y siente que gold se le avienta- calmate gold_

_gold: - lo empieza golpear- TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA MALDITO! POR TU CULPA ME PUSE ASÍ! por que tuviste que besarla, POR QUEEEE?! Si sabias que la amaba por que lo hiciste, DIME!_

_silver: -para los golpes de gold- POR QUE YO TAMBIÉN LA AMABA! pero no de la forma de que me gustaba, la amaba como una mejor amiga, solo por eso. El supuesto beso fue un simple accidente... pero por que ella? DIME POR QUE A CRYSTAL? CUANDO ELLA NO TENIA NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! -dice dice dándole un golpe-SI SENTÍAS CELOS ME HUBIERAS MATADO A MI NO A CRYS, NO A ELLA!_

_Gold: TE SOY SINCERO? YO NO SE! LOS CELOS ME SEGARON, NO SABIA LO QUE HACIA -SE ARRODILLA FRENTE A LA LAPIDA DE CRYSTAL Y LLORA MAS FUERTE-_

_Silver: -camina hacia la salida- te diré algo...solo en un futuro... no repitas cosas así - se va del cementerio-_

_GOLD: c-crystal l-lo siento... DE VERDAD LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO! yo no quería hacerte daño y matarte - empieza a llorar mas fuerte a tal punto de empezar a gemir- por favor... PERDONAMEEEE_

**de la nada se empieza a ver como un espíritu que pone una mano en el hombro de gold**

**espíritu: Chico...**

_ gold: eh? quien esta ahí?_

_Espíritu: soy un espíritu... quieres ver a crystal?_

gold: y...yo... si

espíritu: cierra tus ojos y cuenta hasta tres

gold:-cierra sus ojos- uno...dos... tres

crystal: Gold...

gold: -abre los ojos- crystal?

crystal: -se le acerca- P-porque gold?

gold: crystal tenia muchos celos y... los celos me segaron y eso me hizo cometer cosas que ni yo podría controlar - se arrodilla frente a ella- PERDONAME CRYSTAL! no quise matarte -dice llorando y se agarra el cabello-

crystal: - se arrodilla frente a goldy pone las manos en los hombros de el- gold... mírame

gold: no me atrevería

crystal: solo mírame

_**gold la ve a los ojos**_

**_crystal lo besa aunque claro el beso apenas se sintió ya que era un espíritu _**

_Gold: O_O -Cuando ella se separa- por que fue eso?_

_crystal: por que te dieron celos?_

gold: yo nunca te lo dije pero... yo te amo crystal, siempre me gustaste y verte besarte con silver. despertó a la bestia que hay en mi

crystal: pues digamos que siempre fuiste una bestia gold

gold: pero nunca llegue a matarte... hasta ahora

crystal: no me importa que me hayas matado... Bueno de echo si me importa ¬_¬

gold: crys.. de verdad esto es pasando? yo te mate?

crystal: -lo abraza- gold... todo ya pasara no hay de que preocuparse, si me mataste pero fue sin mala intención y quiero que sepas que también te amaba

gold: -baja la mirada- ya no?

crystal: gold por arceus, me mataste y esperas que aun te ame?

gold: -empieza a llorar- tienes razón soy un idiota

crystal: pero sabes? aun te amo

gold: enserio?

crystal: si,aunque me hayas matado te sigo amando

gold: crystal, quisiera retroceder el tiempo

crystal: igual yo gold... igual yo

gold: lo siento

crystal: ya gold - pega su frente con la de gold- solo cuenta hasta tres para volver a tu casa

gold: te volveré a ver?

crystal: uno

gold: -cierra los ojos- pero...

crystal: dos

gold: te amo crystal

crystal: tres

**_de repente todo se vuelve negro, después se ve como si un ojo se abriera y viera borroso hasta que se aclara la vista_**

_Gold: estoy en mi... casa?_

_**ve por todos lados**_

_gold: - se pone a llorar- todo habrá sido un sueño?no lo creo PERO yo... SILVER! -Empieza a correr hacia la casa de silver-_

**_ya en la casa de_**_ silver_

_gold: -golpea la puerta- SILVER! ABRE LA PUERTA!_

**_silver abre la puerta_**

_gold: SILVER! crystal donde esta?_

_silver: crystal?_

_gold: SI! donde esta?_

_silver: en el laboratorio del pro..._

_gold: GRACIAS! -saca a togetaro y vuela hacia kanto-_

_silver: jum...párese que tubo una pesadilla -cierra la puerta.-_

_**en el laboratorio del profesor oak**_

_gold: -entra al laboratorio y solo ve a crystal- CRYSTAL!_

_crystal: -salta del susto- Gold! que haces aquí? _

_gold: crystal! -corre hacia crys y la abraza-_

_crystal: gold que ocurre? por que entraste así? Casi me matas del susto_

_gold: no porfavor... no me dejes_

_crystal: -le acaricia el cabello-tranquilo gold... nunca te dejare_

_gold: -la abraza mas fuerte-por favor jamas me dejes -empieza a llorar-nunca me dejes, no podría vivir sin ti_

_crystal: -escucha los sollozos de gold- gold por favor no llores, yo jamas te dejare te lo prometo_

_gold: de verdad?_

_crystal: por supuesto_

_gold: gracias crystal - suelta y se limpia las lagrimas-_

_crystal: - se sienta en el sofá y gold a su lado- que paso que te pusiste así? -pone su mano sobre la de gold-_

_gold: -la vuelve abrazar-no importa ahora crys... lo que importa es que fue un sueño y solo eso_

_ crystal: -sonrie- ya gold_

_gold: te quiero_

_crystal: yo mas gold_

**_duran unos 5 minutos así hasta que crystal le dice que tiene que trabajar y el decide quedarse con ella mientras trabaja y ella gustosa acepta_**

**_todo había sido un mal sueño pero si hubiera pasado algo todo hubiera sido culpa de los celos, los estupidos y malditos celos _**

* * *

_Hikari: muy bien espero les haya gustado y dejen su review por favor_


End file.
